Diana in Peril
by Aquaformer
Summary: Sequel to Jazz and Taylor. Diana and Jason are young lovers, but when Taylor's old tormentor returns, things go wrong and Diana is captured. Cna Jason rescue her in time and will a new group help them out or not. Warning: rape, sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated universe. This fan fic was requested by and Taylor, Sirius, and Diana are the creations of :iconeomonmoonbertlotanis:. Jason is the creation of and used with permission from:iconsw124:. This is based in the animated universe. This is a sequel to Jazz and Taylor. There maybe some implied slash here in the series, but nothing blatant. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(Many years after the Autobots thought Megatron was defeated)

Megatron's spark floated aimlessly, looking for a body to inhabit. The Autobots had not seen the last of him! And as Megatron's body floated over a deserted planet on the far reaches of the galaxy, his spark spotted something on the horizon. It was an ancient form that appeared to have seen better days. But it was a body none the less. And as Megatron approached it, the body was struck by lightning, drawing the free floating spark inside of it. Finally, thought Megatron, he would get his revenge on the Autobots, and now that he had a body, he hurried back toward earth.

Meanwhile, on earth, having grown up, the twins Sirius and Diana were now close to adulthood, though both were still younglings. Jazz and Taylor had had several more sparklings after the twins and were busy watching them with Sirius and Diana's help. The rest of the Autobots had been busy as more sparklings were added and it was assumed that since Megatron was gone, that the war was over.

And since having moved into younglinghood, the equivalent of being a human teenager, Sirius studied fighting, as he enjoyed learning all the moves that he could be taught, while Diana turned her attention toward love. And it was none too long ago that more Autobots had arrived on earth, and Diana found herself falling for the son of one of the new arrivals. The bot's name was Jason, and he looked a lot like Bumblebee though Jason was solid black in color and there were slight differences in personality, but all in all, it did not matter too much, as Diana used every excuse that she could think of to spend time with Jason.

Jason, for his part, was just as smitten with Diana, and used every chance he could to get to know her better. Jason did run into some trouble from Sirius, as he was very protective of his sister, but Jason understood. Soon enough, Sirius and Jason got along well and Jason and Diana were able to spend more time together. And as the two were spending time together in a remote area of the forest, they had no idea that they were being watched from a far by a malicious being, intent on wreaking havoc.

Megatron had landed on earth. His new body was something he had had to adjust to, but soon enough he knew it inside and out. And after having heard voices in the woods, Megatron watched from a distance as he saw two younglings interacting and playing around in the wooded area. And while the black mech was of no interest to Megatron, the brown and white furry femme soon had the tyrant's mouth watering. He did not know who she was, nor did her care. All he wanted was to have the beautiful femme for himself. There was something about the femme that jogged something in his memory, but he pushed that aside, and then bided his time, hoping that he would be able to find the right opportunity to seize the femme.

And while Megatron watched, the two bots played around and chatted, talking about anything and everything under the sun, as they were growing closer in their relationship. They had talked about sparkbonding, but had decided to wait, as they wanted to get to know each other better and have parental approval before they joined sparks. And then the moment arrived, where the two bots, feeling safe, fell into a deep recharge, relaxing in one another's arms.

Megatron could not believe his luck, as he was able to stealthily sneak up on the young duo, and capture the young femme without waking either bot up. And for as quickly as he had appeared, Megatron disappeared and transported his captive to the former Con headquarters on earth which for some reason or another had not been completely destroyed. And so, on the same table he had captured and held captive her mother years ago, Diana lay exposed and sleeping. And since Megatron wanted his victim to be awake when he took her, he waited for her to wake up.

Meanwhile, back in the woods, something felt strange to Jason and as he woke, he found that Diana was gone. He frantically began searching for her, but was unable to locate her anywhere. Worried, Jason headed quickly back to the Autobot headquarters and reported what had happened. Sirius, Jazz, and Taylor were furious, but not at Jason, as the three knew there was only one bot who would dare capture Diana – Megatron. But the question was how could that be as all had thought Megatron had been killed in the previous battle. Little did they know just how wrong those thoughts were.

And back at the dilapidated base, Diana found herself waking up in a strange and unknown area. She tried to move and found that was not only in an unknown area, she was chained down to a berth like a femme captive of war that the enemy was going to use as a breeder. By this time, Megatron had figured out that Taylor was indeed the mother of his captive, and the thought made him smirk even more, as he figured since he could not get the mother, he would take the unbonded daughter. And so while Diana struggled against the chains binding her to one spot, Megatron smiled, thinking that this revenge was going to be sweet.

Megatron soon entered the room, staring at the youngling in front of him. Diana could only watch as she had a gag in her mouth, preventing her from speaking or screaming. Megatron ran his icky hands along her smooth, young chassis. Diana began to cry as she saw no way out. She hoped against hope that her family and her lover, Jason, would rescue her before Megatron could harm her too much. But Diana knew that the chance of them finding her before Megatron did something was slim as most of the Autobots did not even know that Megatron was still online and kicking. And so, praying her spark out, Diana just watched with horrified optics as Megatron was starting to have his way with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated universe. This fan fic was requested by and Taylor, Sirius, and Diana are the creations of :iconeomonmoonbertlotanis:. Jason is the creation of and used with permission from:iconsw124:. This is based in the animated universe. This is a sequel to Jazz and Taylor. There maybe some implied slash here in the series, but nothing blatant. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Megatron licked his "chops" with his long, thick metal tongue as he perused over young Diana's body. He enjoyed the fact that she had the same soft fur as her mother hade, but he also enjoyed the metallic components that must have come from Diana's father, whoever that be as Megatron really did not care who it was. Diana was struggling and struggling against the chains that bound her to the berth that she was laying on, and while she was struggling, she was also confused, as the feelings that Megatron was stirring up made her want yet not want his hands all over her.

She felt ashamed, as she deeply loved Jason and she had not even let him touch her in such sensitive areas. Diana was in a tug-of-war with herself, as the lust factor started rising in her body, welcoming the touches, while the logical side was trying to argue that this was not right in so many ways, including that this was not Jason inducing this, but Megatron, the tyrant to end all tyrants. Megatron merely smiled even wider as he could tell that the young femme was at war with herself, and he loved putting her in that position, hoping that soon, he would be able to warm her up to the point where she would welcome him into her body.

But not wanting to move to fast, Megatron just ran his hands over her exposed body, causing little Diana's body to go into overload and jerk about deliciously. Diana, who had never experienced an overload before was thoroughly knocked out after hitting her overload. Megatron just smirked, as the next time he came in here, he was planning on tasting her. But not wanting her to wear out, Megatron left his victim tied up and then headed to the monitor to see if the dumb Autobots had even picked up on the fact that he was alive and kicking.

Later on, when Diana woke, she found herself alone and trapped. And though her body loved what Megatron had done to her, her spark refused to give an inch, and it was her spark that was going to give Megatron the most trouble even though Diana had not yet bonded to Jason. The two, unknown even to them, had already formed a strong bond that was going to help them through this ordeal, but the question was were Jason and the Autobots going to figure out what was going on and rescue Diana before Megatron not only impregnated her, but also forced her to be his submissive bondmate.

Meanwhile, at Autobot headquarters, Ultra Magnus, Optimus Prime, Jazz, and especially Taylor were deeply disturbed by the news Jason had brought them. Something seemed wrong and entirely out of place. And it was only then that Ratchet revealed a secret to many of the bots – he had reprogrammed some of the annoying camera bots around the city. Optimus gave the medic a look as Ratchet sent the silent communiqué to the several bots that the medic had reprogrammed to see if any of them were in the vicinity. The first several were nowhere in the vicinity, but the last one that came by had caught a disturbing image. Unfortunately, it only caught the back side of the bot as he carried off the sleeping Diana. But, it was better than nothing, as it was a place to start.

Once back at Autobot HQ, Optimus and Magnus as well as Jazz studied the tape. And as they looked at the picture of the unknown bot, Magnus got an awful feeling in the pit of his tanks, as he recognized the armor. And to confirm his suspicions, Magnus typed the name of the bot he thought it looked like in the Autobot data base. And the database spit out this information.

"Class…Decepticon, ID Galvatron, Date of going online…., Date of going offline 4 million years, place of death….." Magnus was baffled. For according to the Autobot computer, the bot had gone offline before most of the younger mechs had been assembled. And curious as to what was going on, Magnus sent Jazz and Bulkhead through the warp gate to the last place this particular bot was located. Bulkhead and Jazz left and returned shortly as they reported that the body that was supposed to be there was missing as if it had walked off. Magnus was alarmed as this meant only one thing; one of the Con's tyrant leaders' sparks had taken control of the powerful body. The question was – who had taken over, for Magnus knew that if Megatron took it over, the Autobots were in deep trouble.

And while the older bots tried to figure out what was going on, Jason seemed to get lost in the shuffle. Jason tried to make his presence known, but still being a young bot, he was overlooked. Frustrated by what he saw as a lack of progress, Jason, along with Bee, headed out to see if any clues could be figured out in the woods. Unknown to either bot, Megatron was especially watching these two, as younger bots, particularly mechs, were easier to rearrange loyalties on than older bots.

Megatron, having satisfied himself that no one had discovered yet that he was back, went back into the room where Diana was. Diana was now awake and looking terrified. Megatron just smiled as he began removing the panel covering her most intimate and sensitive parts. And without missing a beat, Megatron soon snaked his long, warm metallic tongue in and out of Diana's interfacing port. And while Diana was trying to scream, Megatron was enjoying the delicious flavor of Diana's fluids as they hit the taste sensors on his tongue. Megatron smiled, as she tasted delicious. Megatron was determined that even if Diana did not want him right now, eventually he would be able to coerce her to see his way on things. And with that thought in mind, Megatron continued to tease Diana's port. Diana, before lust overtook her had one thought – _when will my love come and rescue me from this monster? _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated universe. This fan fic was requested by and Taylor, Sirius, and Diana are the creations of :iconeomonmoonbertlotanis:. Jason is the creation of and used with permission from:iconsw124:. This is based in the animated universe. Safire, Sabertron, and the Saber horses are the creations of and used with permission from :iconsafire50777; and :icondeathwish50777:. This is a sequel to Jazz and Taylor. There maybe some implied slash here in the series, but nothing blatant. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Jason was extremely distraught, as his one true love had disappeared and no one had a clue where she was at. Bee was starting to irritate Jason immensely as Bee joked that maybe Megatron had come back to life. Bee and Bulkhead thought it was a joke, as they thought that they had destroyed Megatron for sure, but Jason had a sneaking suspicion that things were not all that they seemed.

Meanwhile, Diana was struggling and struggling, trying to remove Megatron's tongue from her sensitive areas, but being tied down, she was unable to stop or hinder the much larger and older mech in any way. And while she felt her systems warm up, she fought it as hard as she could even though her body was aching for release. Megatron continued to tease the young femme for all she was worth, hoping that in proving how experienced he was, he could win her over to the dark side, so to speak. But Megatron did not know that while bonding had not yet taken place, both Jason and Diana had pledged to each other that they would be each other's sparkmate.

Megatron enjoyed the taste of the young femme, as her fluids were so sweet on his tongue. And before long she overloaded and passed out, having fought the overload as much as possible, and it ached as it ripped through her systems, knocking her out. And while Megatron enjoyed seeing the young femme overload, it was not a pleasant overload at all for poor little Diana, who floated off to dream world, dreaming of her true love Jason coming to her rescue and saving her from this filthy old bot.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, the Autobots were alarmed when a strange incoming object showed up on their monitors. It had no markings and none could be sure whether or not it was a friend or a foe, and so, Optimus was sent out to investigate, along with Prowl, as something just seemed off. And as the two got closer to the spot where they had seen the object crash into the earth, they were surprised by what they saw, as they had never seen it before.

There standing before them was a red and blue femme bot who looked like a strange blend of organic and robotic components. And as Optimus and Prowl got closer, the robot femme, looking deadly with her claws and fangs was waiting for the two to approach her, and as the two mech s crept closer, they were about to learn an awful truth.

"Greetings, my name is Safire, I come from the planet of Sabertron. And I have come with an urgent message for Ultra Magnus. Are either of you Ultra Magnus?" asked the deadly femme, sure of her mission.

"No" replied Optimus, surprised at the looks of the newest arrival," My name is Optimus Prime and this is Prowl. We are Autobots. What news do you bring?"

Optimus was nervous as this sudden appearance of an unknown race of transformers, known as Saber horses Safire later explained, meant that something was truly wrong. And so, without further ado, Optimus transformed to his alt mode, as did Prowl, before Safire transformed into her alt mode, and ran faster than either of them expected, as she easy kept up with them as they headed back to base.

Once at base, Optimus introduced Safire to Ultra Magnus.

"My mission here is important, Ultra Magnus" said commander Safire, who was commander of all the Saber horses, except for the rebellious ones that had broken off and started causing havoc all over Sabertron. "We on Sabertron have reason to believe that Megatron is still alive, and not only is he still alive, he has taken on a newer and stronger form. He is even secretly recruiting from our planet to launch his next attack".

Ultra Magnus sat back and processed what he had just heard and then Ultra Magnus put that with the evidence that the Autobots had been able to gather since Diana went missing. Then, a thought that went through Magnus's processor made him shudder.

"Optimus, get me Jazz, we have a problem here, and make sure to bring Taylor and Jason along as well." Stated Magnus, and as Optimus headed off, "Thank you for your information, and I think the information that you gave me plus the information that we were able to extrapolate from when young Diana was abducted, we have found whom we are both seeking"

And while Optimus went to go get the rest of the Autobots, Magnus and Safire discussed strategies, as Megatron was now going to be trickier to catch. But this conversation did not go unheard or unseen, as one of the rebels had followed Safire, and if Safire and the Autobots were not careful, Diana was going to pay for it, big time.

Meanwhile, at the dilapidated con base, Megatron was pumping his own arousal at the thought of the young femme who was still tied down on the birth. Megatron could not help it. the young femme was fresh, youthful, and easy to drive into overload, as Megatron could tell the young femme had never even self interfaced. And as he continued to stroke his own arousal, he shut his optics off and visualized that it was Diana that was expertly working his arousal, and in the visualization, he was even able to penetrate her virgin hole and that was enough to cause the older bot to overload something fierce, shooting lubricant all over the place and nearly sending the older bot into recharge. Megatron calmed his spark rate down, but he knew he would not wait much longer before he would stuff his thick, throbbing arousal in the femme's warm, wet, tight port, as long as everything went according to plan.

But the plan was starting to change, as after the huge overload Megatron received a call from a rebel, that a certain femme saber horse was working with the Autobots to save Diana. Megatron knew it was time to make his presence known and felt without being seen, and so Megatron began to plot, all the while Diana was waking up and crying, hoping that help was soon on the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated universe. This fan fic was requested by and Taylor, Sirius, and Diana are the creations of :iconeomonmoonbertlotanis:. Jason is the creation of and used with permission from:iconsw124:. This is based in the animated universe. Safire, Sabertron, Sparker, Jinx, Gizmo, Sparker, Niagana, Starfire, and the Saber horses are the creations of and used with permission from :iconsafire50777; and :icondeathwish50777:. Hurricane and Sparkdemon are my creations. This is a sequel to Jazz and Taylor. There may be some implied slash here in the series, but nothing too blatant. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

A quiet, dark Saber horse stallion had followed Commander Safire to earth. He had been assigned by both Jinx and Megatron to spy on the femme as this mech was the least likely to arouse any sort of suspicion. And it was this quiet stallion that alerted Megatron that the earth bound Autobots were now made aware that Megatron was back but no one knew where.

Meanwhile, Diana struggled and struggled against the chains that bound her to the berth, but there was no way she was going to break free of the chains. Diana's mouth tasted disgusting and her jaw ached as she had just been forced to allow Megatron to put his large arousal in her mouth and pump it for all it was worth. Diana felt used and disgusting, and the tears of pain and sadness filled her eyes and dropped down her swollen face. She was starting to wonder if she would ever be saved from this living nightmare.

Megatron was planning for the time when he would penetrate Diana with his arousal. The reason he was taking his time as he wanted to wear poor Diana down until she would be willing to give herself to him. However, there was one bot that might have something to say about that.

Jason had eavesdropped on the conversation between Magnus and commander Safire, and he heard that Megatron was still online. This made Jason angry. Not only did Megatron not die like he should have for his acts against Diana's mother as well as other transformers, it seemed highly likely that Megatron had resurrected himself and captured Diana. Jason was furious, and stormed off, grabbing his two best friends Hurricane and Sparkdemon, both of whom were sparklings of former cons who no longer wanted to fight. Jason and the two others headed out, as Hurricane led the way to an unidentified location, that Hurricane only knew through stories from his parents. Something felt eerily quiet, and the three continued on, hoping that they would soon find what they were looking for.

Unknown to the three mechs, one of Safire's top troops, Sparker, who instead of being a saber horse was a seeker, caught Jason listening in to the conversation and leaving. Worried that the young mechs might get into trouble on their own, Sparker sent Starfire and Niagana out after the mechs, just in case there was danger before Sparker went in to address Ultra Magnus and Safire.

"Ultra Magnus, sir, and Commander, I have news to report" reported Sparker, worried about the three young mechs.

"Yes, Sparker, please, tell us" replied Safire, aware that something was wrong, and even Ultra Magnus sensed it.

"I caught a young mech, black in color listening in to your conversation, and I watched as he and two of his friends left the premises. I sent Starfire and Niagana out after them. But I also have reason to believe that there has been a security breech, as I caught a young stallion running out of here, as if on a mission" Sparker said, going on to describe the stallion that seemed to run away.

"We had better send a team after those mechs or there is no telling how much trouble Jason, Hurricane, and Sparkdemon will be in" started Ultra Magnus.

"Especially since Gizmo has already alerted Megatron that you know that Megatron is back" replied Safire, cursing herself for not having sensed the stallion before. _One of these days Gizmo, your brother Jinx is going to send you to your death_.

Ultra Magnus quickly called up several bots, including the Starscream clones, to search for the three. As Only Magnus knew just how quickly Megatron might strike and capture the three young bots.

Meanwhile, as the three youngling mechs headed off, they were completely unaware that they were being followed. And while Starfire and Niagana were still a long way off, Jinx carefully and silently monitored each step the three bots took, waiting to see if the three younglings would fall into the trap. But not too far behind, Niagana sensed the presence and raced forward, knocking Jinx over and startling the three young mechs.

"What was that?" asked Jason, worried more so about Diana than his own safety.

"That was Jinx, and he is one of the deadliest assassins from our planet. And since he started working for Megatron, he has become even deadlier" replied Niagana, who was waiting for the naïve Starfire to catch up.

"We must be getting closer. We have to rescue my true love, Diana, she was abducted and I think Megatron took her" replied Jason, speaking for the trio.

"Well, you should not have headed out on your own" replied Niagana, "for you know not where the danger lies. But since we have come this far, we will continue on, as where Jinx is, we are close, as Megatron always keeps Jinx close, but be aware, there will be one even closer to fight, and he won't go down as easily."

Back at base, the Autobots, having heard the news, were doing their best to get their afts in gear, not knowing that a battle lie in wait, as the rebels were awaiting for the bots to leave, having missed the three mechs and the two saber horses that left.

Meanwhile, Megatron watched closely, unaware that a small group was getting closer and closer to his secret location. And figuring that he was in the clear, Megatron went to the room in which he kept Diana, for it was time to perform the ultimate act.

And so as Megatron entered, he loved the fact that Diana's eyes were wide with terror, for even she knew what was coming. Megatron began to play with Diana's partially organic and partially robotic body, plucking at delicate seams and sensitive wires. Diana's body was warming despite her not wanting it to. Diana tried struggling and moving away from the hands that slid seamlessly all over her young form, but with each movement she made, she had no idea that her body would gyrate wantonly, as if teasing the bot that had captured her. She wanted no part in this, but she had no choice but to allow the larger free bot to do what he wanted to do. And what he wanted, was going to cause Diana to feel even lower than she already did.

And when Diana heard a "click" she broke down and cried as she knew what was coming, as she felt the cover over her private, sensitive are be completely removed, and while she was well lubricated, she was not expecting what happened next, as Megatron thrust his hard, thick, throbbing arousal deep into her systems. And while he pounded away into her once virgin port, Diana continued to cry even as her body systems headed toward overload. Megatron smiled, for he finally had his first little victory. Oh he did not mess with sparkmerging or sparkbonding yet, but he felt a great rush in more ways than one as he overloaded into the tight wet chute that seemed to pump the cable of its own volition.

Megatron left, satisfied for the time being to just get to interface with the beautiful femme. Diana continued to cry, even as the overload shook her smaller body. And while she felt disgusting and unworthy, her spark still held out hope that she would once again be reunited with her true love and he would rescue her from this dire situation. Little did she know just how close she was to being rescued.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated universe. This fan fic was requested by and Taylor, Sirius, and Diana are the creations of :iconeomonmoonbertlotanis:. Jason is the creation of and used with permission from:iconsw124:. This is based in the animated universe. Safire, Sabertron, Sparker, Jinx, Gizmo, Sparker, Niagana, Trickster, Time Traveler, Shadowstalker, Riot, Starfire, and the Saber horses are the creations of and used with permission from :iconsafire50777; and :icondeathwish50777:. Hurricane and Sparkdemon are my creations. This is a sequel to Jazz and Taylor. There may be some implied slash here in the series, but nothing too blatant. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Jason, Hurricane, Sparkdemon, Niagana and Starfire were getting closer and closer to Megatron's hideout. And as they crept closer, something did not feel right to Niagana, as she felt as if someone was watching them from a distance. Starfire, young and naïve, paid little attention, though Jason and the boys paid closer attention, as they knew well enough that when someone older than them picked up on danger not to ignore it.

And as the small group got closer, out popped and even larger Saber horse, bigger than the last stallion, and Niagana bared her fangs and claws, instinctively knowing what to do upon meeting the savage beast. Starfire, ignorant of what was going on, walked too close to the horse, who Niagana knew as Trickster, the absolute deadliest saber horse from Sabertron, father of Jinx and Gizmo. Trickster, thinking that the group would follow him, immediately grabbed Starfire and ran off without another word, leaving Starfire screaming at the top of her lungs. Niagana swore, but stopped the boys from going after Starfire.

"You guys, go on and rescue Diana, only I can rescue Starfire from him. He could kill you all in an instant with his venomous claws and fangs" Niagana shouted, her eyes flaring, letting the boys know in no uncertain terms that she was to be listened to.

"Alright, we will go on to rescue Diana, but if you need help, let us know" replied Jason, getting a nod from Niagana before the horse changed into her alt mode and ran after Starfire and Trickster.

"Well, we best get going before we are spotted not going after that diversion" stated Sparkdemon, not liking the fact that there were creepy creatures like that black and gray stallion around. The other two concurred, and forged ahead.

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, Ultra Magnus and Commander Safire led the troops out, only to run into several Decepticons that had been let free as well as some Saber horses that were ready to fight. Optimus and his crew stared as they saw Blackarachnia, Lugnut, the seeker clones, and Blitzwing itching to fight. Safire and Sparker looked angry as they saw Time Traveler, Riot, Shadowstalker, Gizmo and Jinx, who had been reassigned to the fight. Safire's optics flared as she stared at her most hated enemy – Jinx. And while they had been sparkmates at one time, since Megatron had divided the saber horses up, Jinx and Safire became enemies. Ultra Magnus and Safire finally gave the command that everyone was waiting for "charge."

Optimus and his crew were fighting various bots while Ultra Magnus and Sparker as well as several other Saber horses under Safire's command took to working on the other saber horses, which left Safire facing Jinx alone. And while Autobots continued to fight, deep in hiding Megatron laughed, thinking he had finally gotten the best of the Autobots.

Meanwhile, Trickster ran on, only to stop at a secluded area. Starfire was set down, and since she thought she was out of danger, she let her guard down. Bad decision, as Trickster, thinking he had all four bots following him, began to take advantage of Starfire, whose screams as Trickster plunged himself into her untouched body, continued to lead Niagana to the area where they were at.

And while Niagana had followed Trickster to save Starfire, Jason and the other two mechs reached the abandoned area that Hurricane and Sparkdemon indicated that used to be the Con base at one point. And quietly, ever so quietly the three began to sneak in. Jason, fearing that Diana was in a lot of trouble, kept the little troop together as they explored the dilapidated cavern, searching for any signs of life.

Megatron, thinking that all the Autobots and defectors were busy in battle, had headed back to Diana's room, where he held her captive. He was sick of trying to play the nice guy. This time, he was going to force a sparkbond and merge, and he was going to make the femme pay for having defied him for so long. And so, with those delicious yet sickening thoughts running through Megatron's processor, the tyrant made his way into Diana's room, licking his lips and using his hands to warm the defiant femme's systems up. If Megatron had his way, there would be no more of this Jason talk, only Diana worshipping Megatron. Megatron's covered arousal twitched at the thought, and the horny old mech was getting closer and closer to interfacing with the femme.

Jason, hearing Diana's screams from far away, followed the screams and yells and as he and his two friends got closer, they could hear clinking metal chains as well as metal banging against metal. Jason felt sickened by the thought that that beast was trying to destroy the bot he loved more than his spark itself. And as the sickening sounds of interfacing grew louder and louder, Jason could hear Megatron talking.

"there will be no more of this Jason talk, for once I have my way, you will be mine. There is no one left to save you, as I have the Autobots busy. You have defied me for too long, and now you shall pay the ultimate price for your defiance, for I am going to be taking your spark, so that you will be my subservient sparkmate" Megatron bellowed, laughing even as he moaned, plunging his arousal back and forth into Diana's interfacing area.

Jason was pissed, as were Sparkdemon and Hurricane, and sending silent communications between each other, they set up a plan. It was going to be risky, but none of them could stand to see a femme getting taken advantage of, especially by Megatron. And as soon as they were ready, the three busted through the open door, taking Megatron by surprise and throwing the tyrant off Diana before he could force her to release her spark. And while Diana's spark may have been safe, the three boys had no idea that they had gotten in way over their heads.

Meanwhile, the fighting continued, a mere distraction to prevent the Autobots from finding Diana and Megatron. Ultra Magnus, having helped Optimus and his crew detain all the rebel Cons and sparker with the Rebel cons, Magnus looked on as Safire and Jinx were fighting, each one tearing into the other, poison spilling all over the ground and both horses. And angry at the Cons for taking Diana, Jazz burst through the crowd, grabbed Ultra Magnus's hammer and slammed it down hard on the black Stallion's rear haunches, making the saber horse temporarily paralyzed in his back legs. Jinx, embittered by how things had gone, called Trickster. Trickster, who finished "taking care" of Starfire and was fighting Niagana, headed off to save his son. This left Niagana, still ready for a fight, and Starfire, a bit weak and wobbly on her legs from Trickster's assault, to head off where the boys had gone. Niagana only hoped that they were not too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated universe. This fan fic was requested by and Taylor, Sirius, and Diana are the creations of :iconeomonmoonbertlotanis:. Jason is the creation of and used with permission from:iconsw124:. This is based in the animated universe. Safire, Sabertron, Sparker, Jinx, Gizmo, Sparker, Niagana, Trickster, Time Traveler, Shadowstalker, Riot, Starfire, Evil Angel, and the Saber horses are the creations of and used with permission from :iconsafire50777; and :icondeathwish50777:. Hurricane and Sparkdemon are my creations. This is a sequel to Jazz and Taylor. There may be some implied slash here in the series, but nothing too blatant. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Jason, Sparkdemon, and Hurricane just stared as Megatron stood back up after having been blindsided by the hurried trio. None of the three boys realized just how gargantuan, malevolent, and malicious Megatron was as they burst through the door to rescue Diana. Diana was still screaming in terror, even as Sparkdemon and Hurricane were trying to remove the thick chains that bound Diana to the berth. Jason stood there, angry that anyone would attack and capture his true love, but slightly nervous as he had never seen Megatron before, only having heard of the brute in stories from his parents. When Megatron stood fully erect, Jason swallowed hard, as in all the stories he had ever heard, no one had told his just how big Megatron was, and now Jason found himself dwarfed by the giant bot in front of him. But still determined to rescue Diana, Jason gathered his courage and tried to stand his ground.

Megatron, after having been startled by the three, soon began to chuckle sinisterly, as he realized that these three were of little threat to him. Megatron stood tall and watched as the face on the black one, closest to the tyrant, reacted to being dwarfed, which drew a sinister smile to Megatron's lips. i How foolish /i thought Megatron, i but that just means I get to add more so that I can rebuild the Decepticons. /i Megatron's optics flared bright red, and the boys and Diana, who had since been freed from her torture, huddled together, hoping that their numbers and their limited skills would help them survive long enough until someone could rescue all four of them. Jason and his friends, who at first thought that they could take on Megatron on their own realized almost too late that they would not be able to take him on alone. All they could do was wait until some help arrived.

Meanwhile, Safire shuttered, as Magnus's hammer had come to close when Jazz struck Jinx in the hind quarters, and curious, she asked him why he did what he had done.

"Jazz, what was the meaning of that? You do realize that you could have hurt or injured me or been killed yourself, as Jinx shows no mercy. What were you thinking?" asked Safire, irritated that Jinx had taken the easy way out again.

Jazz sighed, still angered and embittered by what had happened. "Commander Safire, do you have any offspring?" Jazz asked, barely able to hold in his anger.

"Yes, Yes I do, but I still would not do something stupid like that" retorted Safire, wondering exactly where this was going.

"Well, Commander, how would you react if Megatron took your daughter?" retorted Jazz, tears in his optics, anger evident in his voice. Safire looked at Jazz stunned, and her mouth hung open as Jazz finished, "Megatron took my daughter, Diana, and I would do anything to get her back, can't you see that or are you just as cold hearted as the Cons that we just fought off?" Jazz walked off, leaving Safire in stunned silence.

Safire was in turmoil, as the Autobot and Con energon blood that ran through her body turned cold. Yes, she was tough and cunning, but she had never been cut down like she just had. And as Safire dwelled upon what Jazz had said, a force deep inside the mare began to emerge, and before anyone knew any differently, Safire was gone out of sight, racing to an unknown destination.

And in the woods, Niagana was getting on Starfire for having been so ignorant as they tried to run back to where they had left the boys. Niagana felt s chill go through her as they approached the area in the woods and the boys were long gone. Niagana swore, as she had not expected them to actually go after Megatron on their own. None of the three had any experience fighting Cons. Starfire suddenly collapsed, and Niagana had no choice but to stop and help Starfire, leaving the three boys to face Megatron on their own, or so she thought.

Meanwhile, an unknown Saber horse, all in black with red eyes ran through the woods, passing quickly by Niagana and Starfire, though neither saw this mare. This mare, having sensed the trouble that was happening was heading for a place she did not know of, but a place she was needed, and fearing that somehow she might be too late, the mare raced on, faster than the eye could see, as she knew her help was needed.

Meanwhile, back in the dilapidated base with Megatron, Sparkdemon was knocked temporarily offline and slumped against the right wall, while Hurricane was laying on his stomach, out cold by the right wall, and hiding the recently freed Diana, who tried to remain in hiding behind Hurricane's temporarily offlined body. Diana was frightened as Megatron had his hand wrapped around Jason's throat. Jason was struggling with all his might, but having no war training or experience, Jason was unsure what to do as his weakened kicks and punches were barely even connecting with the sadistic bot that held Jason in the air by his throat.

And just as Jason was about to pass out and be tossed aside, Megatron was violently knocked aside, forcing the tyrant to release Jason, who soon regained his strength now that he no longer was having his vocal processors and intakes being crushed by the maniac. When Jason picked himself up off the floor, he looked and saw a strange sight, standing between him and Megatron was a large black mare with Red eyes focused on Megatron.

"Leave now" instructed the mare, with a voice that Jason and Diana knew left zero room for argument. Diana, having strength from having not fought, grabbed Sparkdemon, as he was lighter, while Jason hauled Hurricane off.

And as the four left, they refused to turn around as the battle sounds that they heard were enough to scare the energon and oil out of them. And once outside, Jason and Diana took Sparkdemon and Hurricane a little ways away, where they ran into Starfire and Niagana. Starfire, looking at the young ones, soon found the strength to get up, and changed into her alt mode. Niagana, who had been in her alt mode, took the knocked out Hurricane in her back while Starfire carried Sparkdemon. Jason, having regained his own strength, carried Diana, whose bruising and scrapes revealed all that Megatron had done since she had been captured. But now that Diana was back with Jason, she was happy, and she knew that she should never give up hope, as he had finally rescued her. Jason, happy as he was to have his lover back, was curious about where that mare that had saved them had come from, but being pushed on by Niagana and Starfire, Jason had no chance to think as they had to get Sparkdemon, Hurricane, and Diana to the med bay.

As for the black mare, her fangs were bared and her claws were ready to slash the piece of slag that had ruined her home world. Megatron, not expecting the mare, merely gasped as he saw the green and black poison drip from her fangs. The former tyrant tried to get up, but found that the kick that had forced him to release the brat he had been dealing with left him unable to stand on his own two legs. The mare stared intently at Megatron, watching him, to see what would be the best point of entry. And just as Megatron was trying to stand one last time, the black mare found the weakness she had been looking for and sunk her teeth and claws into the former tyrant, using her hypodermic-like fangs to inject the erosive poison into the tyrant.

Megatron, knowing the death sentence had been handed down to him had one question to ask, "Who are you that dare to try and stop me?"

"I am Evil Angel" replied the mare, "And I will always stand up to those who dare go after the young and innocent!" Evil Angel merely watched as the poison she had injected into Megatron ate through his systems one by one.

And as Megatron began to fade, Evil Angel's coloration changed, and Safire appeared, making Megatron sad and angry at the same time. "You, you betrayed me!"

"Yes, yes I did. But you caused too much pain for too many. And for all the times you tried to kill me, I finally no longer have to worry. Oh, and thanks for allowing Starscream to raise me, as he did a better job than you ever would have, dad" retorted Safire, running out, bitter and angry. Safire had only stayed long enough to watch the poison she had injected as Evil Angel poison and kill Megatron's disgusting spark before devouring the body his spark had resided in. The victory was bittersweet, for Safire realized that in order for Jason, Diana and the others to live peacefully, someone had to die.

And having wrapped that whole thing up, Commander Safire limped back to the Autobot base. Sparker was the first one to see the commander, and helped escort Safire inside. Ultra Magnus was in the med bay with the injured younglings as well as a couple of Autobots who had been hurt in the cause. Safire walked in, and all went silent. Jazz stood there, watching over his daughter, when his optics lifted and saw Safire, and though Jazz had never seen Evil Angel or who rescued Diana and the boys, Jazz ran up and gave a great big hug to Safire in thanks. Safire took it in stride as no one yet realized the significance of what she had done until Magnus pulled her aside.

"Commander Safire, thank you. I know you sacrificed a lot to save the younglings" Ultra Magnus said, somehow knowing something that Safire did not realize that he knew, "and even though I know you will miss your father, just remember that with Megatron gone, even Sabertron will now be able to live in peace.

Safire smiled and cried as she hugged Magnus, thanking him for his understanding. And with all the younglings rescued and everyone put back together and safe – Jason and Diana bonded while Safire and her troops headed back to Sabertron to make it peaceful, just like things were between the Autobots and the Cons. And maybe, just maybe, Safire could bring her love, Jinx, back to her and be happy like Jason and Diana. After all, true love conquers all.


End file.
